jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Impostor Captain Tennille
|ja_kanji = 偽キャプテン・テニール |ja_romaji = Nise Kyaputen Tenīru |engname = Captain Teneil Captain Dragon |alias = Captain Tennille |namesake = Justice - Vol.3 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" P70 · 71 The Secret of JOJO Characters (American pop duo) |stand = Dark Blue Moon |gender = Male |hair = Blond ( , Anime) |eyes = Blue ( , Anime) |occupation = Mercenary |status = Deceased |death = 1988 |cod = Drowned after his Stand's head was pierced by Star Finger |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game) Diamonds Records (Playable) |seiyuu = (Game) (Anime) |voiceactor = |colors = StardustCrusaders }} An unnamed assassin, the is a minor antagonist appearing in Stardust Crusaders. This assassin is sent by DIO who fights the Joestar Group in the middle of the ocean on their way to Egypt. He is a Stand User and wields Dark Blue Moon. Appearance The impostor appears as a tall, muscular man possibly in his late thirties. Though the reader is never shown the true , one can assume that he was practically identical to the impostor, since his men, who had worked for ten years on the same ship, did not even suspect the replacement. Personality The impostor appears to be very patient, as he originally planned to separate the protagonists and kill them one by one. Once his schemes are spoiled by Jotaro Kujo, he does not lose his calm, saying that it will be no problem for him to kill them all at once from underwater. He also enjoys guessing what his enemies are thinking. He also seems to be fond of the ocean, being rude towards Jotaro after seeing he was smoking and asking if he was going to throw the ashes and the cigar in the water (although this clashes with the fact that he disposed of the real Captain Tennille's body by throwing it into the ocean). Abilities The impostor's Stand is Dark Blue Moon; a considerably independent humanoid Stand of great advantage in water. The impostor's lung capacity surpasses the human average by three times, and through practice, he can stay underwater for more than six minutes without breathing. History Background The impostor is one of the Tarot Card representatives sent by Enya the Hag to kill the Joestar group. Seeing that the Joestar group decided to travel by sea after the attack of Gray Fly and how the captain of the ship looks just like him, he decides to kill the captain and take his place. He throws the captain into the ocean and boards the ship with everyone else, no one noticing that he isn't the real Tennille. He plans to kill the group one by one while inside the ship. Stardust Crusaders The impostor appears on a boat that Jotaro Kujo and company have taken to go from Hong Kong to Singapore. After Jotaro and Anne are attacked in the water by a mysterious creature, Jotaro has become suspicious of the crew members and believes one of them may be a Stand user. Although Joseph Joestar insists that the Speedwagon Foundation had checked his credentials, Jotaro decides to find out if he is the culprit anyway by playing a bluff on him: he says that breathing even a minimal quantity of smoke causes a big vein to appear on the nose of a Stand user. The impostor Captain Tennille immediately falls for it, and reveals his true identity and that he had killed the real Captain Tennille earlier in Hong Kong Harbour. He tries to take Anne hostage, but before he manages to do so he is stopped by Star Platinum. The impostor, however, drags Jotaro underwater with his Stand Dark Blue Moon, where his Stand can fight at full power. He traps Jotaro into a vortex, attempting to slash him with Dark Blue Moon's razor scales. He even manages to create some sort of little Cirripede-Stands that drain energy from his opponents' Stands. Finally, by exploiting Star Platinum's ability to stretch his index and middle fingers, Jotaro stabs the enemy Stand and rips half of his head, defeating him, but in a last ditch effort, the impostor Captain Tennille blows up the ship, leaving the protagonists to meet their next Stand encounter, Strength. Tennille, however, is left to die in the sea. Chapters / Episodes * * |Episodes = * * }} Video Games ''JoJo'' RPG (SFC) The events from Dark Blue Moon occur on some different ways from the original story, as the impostor Captain Tennille uses his Stand to attack the party within a water trap found in a building. Also, Anne is completely removed from the game, resulting in the impostor Captain Tennille not using her as a hostage to attack the team. Heritage for the Future (PS1/DC/Arcade) Unlike the previous game, the events from Dark Blue Moon appear on the game with nothing removed. It appears as a "quick time event" mini-game in Super Story mode, where the player must dodge all the attacks from the impostor Captain Tennille's Stand. The mini-game can be replayed on Gallery Mode (Oingo and Boingo's book). Gallery Manga= CaptainTFirstAppeManga.png|The Impostor's first appearance CaptainDragonPic.png|Close-up of the Impostor CaptainTCigManga.png|The captain takes away Jotaro's cigarette CaptainTIgnorantManga.png|The Impostor pretending ignorance CaptainTTrickedManga.png|Jotaro tricks the Impostor TenilleIdentity.png|His identity revealed CaptainTUnderwaterManga.png|Impostor Tenille underwater with his Stand CaptainTDefeatManga.png|End of the Impostor |-| Anime= The_Imposters_First_Appearance.png|The Imposter's first appearance PretendingIgnorance.png|The Imposter pretending ignorance JotarosTrick.jpg|Jotaro tricks the Impostor ImposterRevealed.png|His identity revealed TenilleDBM.png|Impostor Tenille underwater with his Stand TenilleDefeat.png|End of the Impostor |-| Other= Spritedarkimporters.PNG|Impostor Tennille and Dark Blue Moon in Heritage for the Future Impostor Tenille sprite in SFC game.png|Impostor Tenille sprite in SFC game Top (2).jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 3 Vol.1 Trivia * The impostor's true name was never revealed. In supplementary merchandises, he is still only known as "the impostor Captain Tennille". * In the official subtitles on Crunchyroll and the English Dub the impostor Captain Tennille is renamed Captain Dragon. This name change actually still ties into The Captain & Tennille reference, as The Captain's real name is . References Site Navigation Category:Stand Users Category:Part 3 Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Part 3 Category:Part 3 Antagonists Category:Agents of DIO Category:Deceased Characters